


Third Wheel

by Thirivm



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26858284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirivm/pseuds/Thirivm
Summary: “Someone’s feeling generous with their winnings.” Cypher purrs, resting his head against your shoulder to look down at your computer screen and skim over your latest purchases. “Don’t blow it all in one place, ya amar, or you won’t be able to take me out on a hot date later.”
Relationships: Cypher/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Third Wheel

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like 2 months ago but forgot to post it. :\  
> Think this was for a 'Hug From Behind' prompt.

* * *

“What do you think, Jett? The Guardian or the Phantom?” you turn to the young woman beside you, holding up one of the rifles as if wanting her to inspect it, but she barely gives the gun a second glance before she gives you a pointed look.

“Phantom, no question.” Jett replies matter-of-factly, nodding down towards the gun in your hands. “Guardian might do more damage but it’s fire rate sucks, especially if you’ve got someone like Brimstone calling down an airstrike on your ass. Definitely worth the extra creds.”

You nod, trusting Jett’s judgement. You don’t normally like dropping so much money on a single weapon but your teams have been on a winning streak lately, giving you a little more cash than usual, and like Jett had said, against bruisers like Brimstone or Breach you’d definitely need a gun with more bite to it than your current weapon.

With a few clicks to your gauntlet computer you transfer the credits necessary to purchase the gun to the store, already eager to test it out in your next fight. Along with the gun, you transfer over enough to purchase a few grenades and tracking darts, and you’re considering whether or not to restock your supply of health stims when you suddenly feel a pair of arms slip around your waist. Thankfully recognition kicks in before the indignation does.

“Someone’s feeling generous with their winnings.” Cypher purrs, resting his head against your shoulder to look down at your computer screen and skim over your latest purchases. “Don’t blow it all in one place, _ya amar_ , or you won’t be able to take me out on a hot date later.”

You let out a peal of laughter at Cypher’s teasing words, turning your head to press a kiss to his masked cheek. Cypher turns towards you, the eyeholes of his mask crinkling just a little - the telltale sign that he was smiling - but before he can speak you hear a loud groan beside you.

“Do you guys have to go all domestic right now?” Jett asks, her nose wrinkling as she looks over the pair of you and you chuckle quietly. Best friend or not, Jett didn’t always approve of your choices when it came to romantic partners, and she shoots Cypher a sour, almost suspicious look. “How long have you been hanging around in the shadows anyway?”

“I prefer to lurk in the crevices, actually - Omen tends to hog all the shadows for his skulking.” Cypher replies easily, unbothered as ever by Jett’s glaring and you have to bite back another laugh. But then Jett looks over at you, her expression softening, and she shrugs as she grabs her freshly purchased pistol from the weapon stall.

“Gonna head to the shooting range for a bit.” Jett calls out, waving back at you over her shoulder. “If you swing by later, don’t bring the third wheel!”

“Third wheel?” Cypher scoffs once Jett is out of the room before taking the opportunity to pull you back against his chest. He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck, nearly knocking his broad hat off as he does, and you feel a blast of warm breath even through the fabric of his mask that sends a small shudder down your spine. “She’s just jealous..”

“Of you or me?” you reply, closing your eyes with a soft hum as you settle back into Cypher’s embrace, relishing the warmth of his body and the snug feel of his arms around your waist. You hear him chuckle, the sound rumbling low in his chest. One of his hands draws away, almost pulling a protest from you but then you hear a soft rustle of fabric in your ear, followed by the sudden press of bare lips against the side of your neck that sends another shudder through your body. “Tease..”

“Don’t pretend you don’t love it..” Cypher replies, his voice even huskier now without the mask filtering it. He presses another kiss to your neck, and then to your cheek before tugging the mask back into place. You don’t mind - you know how hard he tries to protect his identity when around the others, whether he trusted them or not. Besides, you were privileged to see everything beneath that mask and more once you were tucked away into the privacy of your respective homes. “So, are you heading to the range with Jett? Gonna break in that new rifle of yours?”

“Actually..” you start to say, turning around without extracting yourself from Cypher’s embrace, and he perks up when you reach out to lazily drape your arms over his shoulders. “I believe you said something earlier about a hot date?” 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my writing? I now have a Ko-Fi set up!  
> https://ko-fi.com/thirivm


End file.
